


Broken

by Dragons_Heart



Series: Obikin Week 2K17 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Clone Wars, Damaged Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistakes, Obikinweek, One Shot, Post-Deception Arc, Regrets, broken trust, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: Obi-Wan thought Anakin would get over his anger about the Rako Hardeen incident sooner rather than later. As it turns out, his assumptions were very wrong and nothing will ever be the same between them again.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my work for the first day of Obikin Week 2017! I'm hoping to do everyday, but knowing me, I make no promises. And yay, leave it to me to start of the week with some angst.
> 
> The prompt Day 1 is Mistake/Regret.
> 
> Enjoy!

Anakin hadn’t spoken to him in two weeks.

And that was not including the two weeks he’d been playing dead.

Obi-Wan knew Anakin had been angry with him for not telling him about the plan, for making him believe Rako Hardeen had actually killed him, but really. He should have been over it by now.

As Jedi, they always knew that undercover assignments were a part of the job. Whether that meant just during travels (as Anakin had done while guarding Senator Amidala as a Padawan) or for longer stretches of time until a mission was complete was up to the discretion of the Council. The execution of the mission was up to the individual. Obi-Wan may not have chosen to tell Anakin, but faking his own death hadn’t been his idea.

He glanced over at Anakin as they listened to the reports from the clones on the ground, his face tinted blue thanks to the _Resolute_ ’s holo-projector. When their eyes met, the younger Jedi wrinkled his nose and astutely fixed his eyes on Fives. Obi-Wan just shook his head before refocusing on the report.

“So, thanks to General Unduli’s assistance and Commander Tano’s leadership, the Separatists have begun to retreat and should be out of the system by morning.”

“Excellent work. The rendezvous ship is already in route,” Obi-Wan stated. “We’ll have your squad back with the rest of the 501st in no time.”

“I look forward to seeing my brothers again. Fives, out.”

As the communication ended, Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin and offered him a grin. “Well, it seems your men and Padawan have done some superb work on Felucia,” he said, only to scowl as the only response he got was a grunt, glare, and Anakin’s retreating back. Really now, was the other man still so mad that he couldn’t even accept praise for his troops and Ahsoka?

After a roll of his eyes, Obi-Wan decided to follow his companion. This whole thing was getting rather old and, frankly, was overly childish. He was sick of being ignored and glared at all the time, sick of Anakin making an excuse to leave the room whenever he entered, sick of…. all of it.

He followed Anakin all the way down to his quarters and slipped in behind him before the door could close. “We need to talk.”

“We have nothing to discuss,” Anakin said. No. He nearly spat the words out, not bothering to hide his anger. When Obi-Wan didn’t act like he was leaving, he turned and folded his arms at him. “Don’t you have business to take care of?”

“No, I’m free,” he said as he watched Anakin closely. He feared this was not going to go as well as he’d hoped, but at least he was getting words out of his former Padawan.

“Oh lucky me…”

“Anakin, if you’re still mad about the Hardeen incident—“

“ _If_?” The young Jedi let out a bitter laugh before resuming his glaring. “There’s no _if_ about it. I’m still mad…no, I’m _livid_ with you still.”

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down in the desk chair. “Anakin, you know I had to do what was necessary of me,” he said, keeping his voice calm. “If I hadn’t gone undercover as Hardeen, the assassination attempt on the Chancellor could have been successful. The Republic would have fallen apart.”

“If you think I’m pissed you went undercover, then you’re either mind tricked or you’re really kriffing unobservant.”

“It’s rather hard to figure out what’s wrong if you won’t talk to me…”

“I shouldn’t have to!” Anakin snapped, causing Obi-Wan to frown as he watched the other man’s anger bubble to the surface and boil over. “You broke my trust Obi-Wan! Something you swore to me you’d never do! What was I supposed to do, forgive you, pretend it never happened, and move on?”

“Anakin, I told you, I didn’t have a choice.” He stood and approached the irate man. He needed to calm himself down. “The entire galaxy knows how close we are, if you’re reaction hadn’t been convincing, then it all could have failed.”

“You’re wrong. _No one_ knows how close we are,” Anakin sneered. He paused and his steel-blue eyes softened for a moment. For a brief instant, Obi-Wan saw the gaze he’d come used to knowing, the gaze that had soothed him after long battles and that scolded and cared for him on the rare occasions he became the reckless one. It was the gaze that he’d come to associate with kind words, soft touches, and gentle kisses late in the night. It was the gaze that came right before the words he longed to hear more than anything.

And then it was gone. Anger filled Anakin’s face again and he turned away. “How dare you pull this on me? How dare you think I could jeopardize your mission?” He took a few deep breaths and Obi-Wan could tell he was trying his best not to yell at him again.

“Do you have any idea what you put me through?” he finally asked. “Do you have _any_ idea what it’s like to see someone you care about die? To hold their body in your arms and think they’re never going to wake up again?”

Obi-Wan scowled softly. “You know I do…” he said softly, trying to ignore the familiar pang in his chest.

“Then you should have known what you were doing to me,” Anakin said. “And you should know that I will _never_ forgive you for that.” He glared at him one last time before once again turning his back to him. “Now get out. I need to work on my arm and give Artoo a tune-up.”

“If…that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“I’ll…see you at mess then.”

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to respond and when all he got was a simple nod, he left.

He really hadn’t thought what happened was that big of a deal, but when Anakin finally had spoken his mind…he really should have known better. Thanks to his actions, Obi-Wan had broken something important between him and Anakin.

He just wouldn’t know till later just how shattered they were. All because of him.


End file.
